Princess Harumi
Princess Harumi (alias the Jade Princess, Harumi, or Rumi, formerly the Quiet One) is one of the protagonists of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. She was betrayed by the Overlord and the Sons of Garmadon. Harumi was afraid of werewolves. History Pre-Season 8 Harumi started her early life living with her birth parents. The Mask of Deception Harumi appeared with her adoptive parents, the Emperor and Empress of Ninjago. The Jade Princess Relationships Mac Grimborn Harumi is admired as she has read so many stories of Mac and his adventures. Lloyd Garmadon Harumi became a love interest of Lloyd and asked him to call her, "Rumi." Nya Harumi became amazed by Nya's Water Power. Lord Garmadon Harumi discovered Lord Garmadon, Lloyd's father. Nukus Harumi became friends with the former villain, Nukus. Twilight Sparkle Harumi is a common friend of Twilight. Ransik Rivalry Gorog Harumi is the nemesis of Gorog, son of the Overlord and the Preeminent. Divatox Harumi is an enemy of Divatox. Rita Repulsa Trivia *Harumi will meet Thomas, Twilight, and their friends in the eighth season of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. *Harumi will return in Son of the Overlord. *Harumi will make her first guest star appearance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. *She will befriend Porto in Shift into Lightspeed. *Harumi will become Lloyd's girlfriend in The Quiet One. *Harumi is revealed as Mac's sister in Secrets and Lies. *She will play the role of Lloyd Garmadon in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. *She will meet Spirit in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Spirit: Cimeron of the North. *Harumi will have her soul taken out and get possessed in The Crustaceans. *Harumi has a common bond with Twilight Sparkle. *Harumi has a fear of werewolves. *Harumi is now Lloyd's love interest. *Harumi was rescued by Lloyd numerous times. *She will tell Mac how she got separated from him in The Omega's Awakening. Gallery MoSEp82QuietOne.png |Harumi as the Quiet One before being betrayed by the Overlord and the Sons of Garmadon. EP77_Harumi_looking_at_the_photos.png|Harumi about to be possessed. Screen_Shot_2018-03-07_at_7.52.53_pm.png|Harumi possessed and turned into a zombie and under Frax's control. Screenshot_2018-01-17-08-57-56.png|Harumi smiling at Mac. Screenshot_2018-01-17-08-58-03.png|Harumi meeting Rygog. Untitled_12.png|Harumi's soulless body. Screen_Shot_2018-07-31_at_7.54.27_pm.png |Harumi wielding a sword. MoS81HarumiWatches.png|Harumi sees Lloyd emerging from the smoke. MoS81Harumi3.png|Harumi worried about Lloyd. MoS81Harumi2.png|Harumi down in the dumps. MoS81HarumiHeuchlerin.png|Harumi scared. MoS81Harumi4.png|Harumi going to save Lloyd. MoS82_New_Harumi.png|Harumi's new look. MoS88_Harumi_Killing.png|Harumi begging Mac to let her live. MoS88_harumi.png|Harumi remorse for her actions. Category:Heroes Category:True Heroes Category:Females Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures Allies Category:Hiccup's Adventures Allies Category:Z's Adventures Allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventures Allies Category:Nexo Knights' Adventures Allies Category:Mac Grimborn's Allies Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Girlfriends Category:Love Interest Category:In love heroes Category:In love characters Category:Pawn of a Villain Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Captured Characters Category:Possessed Category:Demon Victims Category:Hogwarts Adventure Crew Category:Sisters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Characters who had a secret past Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Betrayed characters Category:Twilight Sparkle's Family Category:Rarity's Family Category:Honorary members for the Hillhurst Militia